Gabriel Valen
Gabriel Valen is seen as a Unitologist Prophet to the Church of Unitology. He was present during the Convergence Event on the Sprawl where he was imprinted with the Marker Symbols and showed "immunity" to the Marker's hallucinations. Early Life Gabriel Valen was born on July 19, 2485 on Earth Religion Unitology The Chosen Military Life Sometime during Valen's life, he joined the Earth Defense Force and was promoted to the rank of Lance Corporeal. Valen's abilities were noticed by the High Ranking EarthGov Personnels and was sent to the military detail aboard the USM Abraxis ''to assist the ship's role in transporting those with information about the Marker. USG O'Bannon The '''USG ''O'Bannon'' ''was dispatched to '''Aegis VII to investigate and acquire any surviving fragments of the Red Marker. After a landing party had recovered a fragment of the Marker, all contact with the O'Bannon was lost. After losing contact with the O'Bannon, the USM ''Abraxis'' ''was dispatched to recover any of the ''O'Bannon's survivors. Valen was apart of the military detail that was sent inside the O'Bannon, where he revealed that there were only 4 survivors out of 137 located at the ship's engine room. On route to the ship's engine room, Valen's team saw the casualties inflicted on the ship's crew and we're led to wonder if whatever killed them was still up and about. Valen kept the team focused on their objective to search and rescue any and all survivors. When they had arrived at the ship's engine room, they met the 4 survivors: Isabel Cho, Alejandro Borges, Nikolas Kuttner, and Nolan Stross. Nikolas Kuttner immediately attacked Valen's team shooting one of Valen's team members with a Plasma Cutter instantly killing the soldier. Valen's team quickly restrained and took the survivors into custody aboard the Abraxis. The survivors would later be interrogated to determine the effect of their exposure to the Marker. The Abraxis later destroys USG O'Bannon. On route to the Sprawl, Valen was thinking about the casualties on the O'Bannon. EarthGov had masked what happened on the ship with a terrorist attack however, Valen and his team knew that no human could have done what they saw. The people that were aboard were dismembered, sharply cut, and died painful deaths. Valen was only led to question what he saw, as he knew what would happen if he spoke up. Custody of Isaac Clarke After the Abraxis had destroyed the O'Bannon and were on route to the Sprawl they came across a drifting shuttle with a repeating SOS, it was Isaac Clarke. Unsure of Clarke's mental well being, the Abraxis approached the shuttle cautiously. Isaac Clarke was unaware that the Marker had imprinted it's code into his mind during the necromorph infestation on the Ishimura, and he was being tortured by a apparition of Nicole in a Necromorph form. Valen's team was sent to get custody of Isaac Clarke. The engineer was mentally unstable and Valen quickly incapacitated Clarke to avoid resistance. Clarke was immediately put into stasis for the duration of the travel to the Sprawl. Titan Station Shortly after arriving and transferring those with information about the marker on Titan Station, Director Hans Tiedemann himself asked Valen if he'd like to join the Titan Station Security Forces. Valen had originally declined but Tiedemann was very persistent that Valen joins, He asked Valen to at least think about it. Valen was actually interested in Tiedemann's offer as he could lead into a normal life but he felt like he'd be abandoning his military unit aboard the Abraxis. In the end, Valen would take up Tiedemann on his offer and would settle in as a Captain of the Titan Security Force. There on Titan Station, Valen would meet his future wife. In 2 years, Valen and his wife Savannah would get married and Savannah bares their child Michael the following year. Outbreak Over the course of three years, after Isaac Clarke was rescued from his escape shuttle, Director Hans Tiedemann and his scientists committed Isaac and Nolan Stross to the Medical Center. While committed there, the codes of the Marker are extracted from both of their brains and using these codes, they are forced by Tiedemann to construct a monumental Marker so he could obtain it's power. Although it's origin was never actually revealed, the Necromorph infection once again awoke and spread throughout the Sprawl. It was entirely possible that the Church Of Unitology was aware about EarthGov's Marker experiments. They sent unwitting worshipers deep into the mines of Titan where they committed suicide in the presence of the Site 12 Marker's signal that apparently started leaking through the containment shell protecting the Marker, becoming the first Necromorphs. Gabriel Valen would see first hand what had happened on the USG O'Bannon. During this time, Gabriel Valen Trivia * The Modified Advanced Unitologist Suit is used by Gabriel Valen in his role as Prophet of the Church of Unitology. Category:Fan Characters